As It Happened
by DragoOcchio
Summary: This is a story of how Naruto views his life, and how it will forever change. Short story, also my first, no lemons but M rating for safety, PLEASE review, hope you like it.


As it Happened

A Story of Hardships and Happiness

**Hey, this is Dragoneye276 here, I am a new 'writer' (if you can call it that) and this is my short story, I will not do anything multiple chapters for a long time, I got inspired from a VERY good story by ****Kireteiru, a writer of good quality. If you want to read her stuff so be it, don't alert her though I'm sure she is ok. This story is a story with a little value of my life, but I hope you like it**

I was walking through the dark alley on the way to Ichiraku's, they always have the best ramen around. It was just getting off a mission report of trying to find the teme. He could be very hard to find thanks to Orochimaru's influence, I could only hope that we find another one of those bugs that can track peoples scents, a very strange 'quirk' for a bug indeed. "Oh well, Shino would know something more about that that me." "So, the demon brat has come here after all." Said a _very_ creepy voice from somewhere in the shadows. I turned to my back, only to be hit from my previous front, "_If only I hadn't turned around" _I thought in pain. "So, you tried to show YOUR face, on the day you killed my friends and family, demon? said a male voice, "I'll show you your place." He was talking about my birthday, October, 10th, the day of the Kyubii attack. Apparently, the guy was a ninja, as my body was numb from a poison on the weapon we cut me with. For 2 hours, the man hit me, cut me, and outright abused me with the results of that being healed almost immediately because of _It_.

I crawled home after that, I went to training the next day, crying myself to sleep because of the feeling of being abused. Sure, you don't feel the pain after a few seconds, but that's not the _only_ pain you feel. I went to training wanting to see the girl of my dreams, that _one_ reason I think I can be liked in my life, loved, cared for, but this day was no different from the previous ones after I said "Hello, Sakura-chan." I said in my usual 'I'm an idiot' voice. "What do you want Naruto" She said with anger laced on her tongue. I ask "What's wrong" with the usual response of a fist on my head. "You baka, everyday your to loud, and to annoying, you should just leave me alone and never talk to me again you're always after me-." That's all I heard as she ranted for the umpteenth time in my life, that is when I knew it was enough. I always acted like an idiot to make people happy, now sure, I wasn't book smart, or a Kage, but I knew more than I let on. This is when I knew that acting like that was a mistake, never able to be fixed with the look of pity that they all gave me. I ran away, no tears, I just ran, I knew no one would be able to understand that it was just me, I can't fix the way I am, I just like to be loud and boisterous. Sakura started to call after me saying she was sorry or something like that, I couldn't hear with the red in my eyes. I ran into my room, the shitty apartment that I was given when I was kicked out of the orphanage. I knew that I couldn't live like this, I couldn't be the idiot anymore, I couldn't be _anything_ anymore, I wanted out _so _bad. "I've never gotten anything else, so I might as well give myself my _own_ present." I grabbed the kunai, I wrote to my _true_ friend, Baa-chan, Ero-sensei, and the Ichirakus. "Goodbye, I can't live like this anymore, I'm done."

I grabbed the kunai, I just… looked at it for the longest time. I didn't know if this was the right thing to do. "Wouldn't I go to hell?" I mused. But then it just clicked, I would have already faced the worst trials, abuse, both mental and physical, being ostracized (even though I didn't know that word at the time) from most of the village, starved, and raped by people who thought I 'deserved' it. I knew then that this was what would entail in hell. "I'm done!" I knew that the kunai wouldn't do anything, on its own. I stabbed it in my heart hollowing at the already starting, but healing pain, and charged a rasengan to the head. Then the world went black.

It's nice here, I get to talk to my family and friends, the human world has been destroyed by those guys in trench coats and red clouds. The angels are nice always giving me treats, Dad trains me to be the best ninja I could be, even though there's not a threat, he was given back to kami from the Shinigami for his heroic actions, no-matter the cost of the forbidden jutsu. Mom teaches me how to be a gentleman and thinker, I'm learning how to cook to. All in all life is good, and I even found the girl of my dreams, she likes me for who I am and I like her. I'm happy, and I know that this is what I always wanted.

**So that's it, no, I won't kill myself anytime soon, but I just thought the ending would be a nice way to show faith and happiness. This has a few things from my life I think 'we' shard in common, this was fun writing and I hope when I send it through the manager it works. Ja'ne everyone.**


End file.
